


my eyes were dark 'til you woke me

by sayonide



Series: 3 rounds and a sound [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author Doesn't Know How to Use Tags, Blangst, Blood, Despite everything, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, this isn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide
Summary: It's 3 am, and everything smells like blood.orBlake really, really hates faunus traits sometimes.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: 3 rounds and a sound [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	my eyes were dark 'til you woke me

It’s three in the morning.

It is three in the morning, they have class tomorrow, and Blake can’t sleep because everything smells like blood. She takes a moment to thank the Brothers that none of her teammates are faunus, and then curses them out - much more silently, of course - for making her one, because it is  _ three in the morning _ and she can’t sleep. 

Although, she thinks, it isn’t really the Brothers’ faults. After all, it wasn’t as if she couldn’t have avoided getting the room drenched in the smell of blood. Hell, she could’ve cleaned up sooner instead of staring at the blood spreading around her feet like an idiot.

She considers, not for the first time, going through all her class notes again in hopes of being bored to sleep, but there’s so much  _ blood stench _ that she can’t focus on any of the information and so can't be distracted with it, so that idea’s scrapped every time it's thought up. She considers grabbing some else’s anything, clothing, sheets, even shoes, just so that it could block out the smell a little, but trying to take something without waking someone up is far too risky in her half-lucid state, especially as the stench was getting to her a little (a lot) and she was starting to feel sick.

It can’t be as bad as it seems, really, seeing as the other three fell asleep and stayed asleep easily, and her sense of smell isn’t better than theirs to the extent that would be required for this kind of separation, but logic is very quickly drowned out by the damned smell. 

Absentmindedly, she runs a hand down her leg, through the familiar patches of smooth, rough, and raised skin for a bit of comfort in anything that isn’t the damned smell. It takes her less than a second to realize that oh, no, now the blood smell is even stronger on her hands than it was before because some spots are still wet and definitely rubbed onto her hands, and somewhere in the back of her mind she’s wondering when the smell became more of a priority than the fact that she’d gotten blood on her blanket, but it’s hard to focus on thought through the haze of smell.

As she curls back onto her side in yet another useless attempt to sleep through it anyway, her arms come up, and oh. The smell got worse. Of course it did. At this point it’s almost unbearable, so with a huff, she rolls out of bed and heads for the washroom to wash off the scent again. 

It’s right near the end, patches of dried blood collected on her hands to scrub off in one go, that the door opens and she freezes, glancing up to see Yang in the doorframe, rubbing her eyes.

“Wh..?” she mumbles out, and Blake looks back down, scrubs off the last bit of blood (though the smell still remains, damn it all), and says as calmly as she can manage, “Had to pee. Sorry I woke you.”

She seems to accept it, but as Blake heads out, still leans in and curls an arm around Blake’s shoulders to pull her in gently. When she looks up in confusion, she’s answered with a simple, “You looked too awake to have just woken up. Thought you might’ve needed it.”

And, yeah, maybe she really does, because the short while she’s curled into Yang’s body, the blood smell is overshadowed by pure sunshine, and she finds herself holding back from wrinkling her nose in disgust when they break apart again and the stench returns. 

They return to their beds quickly, neither of them wanting to test their luck and risk being caught by any faculty members wandering the halls or overhearing their voices. 

When they get back to bed, Yang patting the bed frame and giving her a sleepy smile before hopping up, all that Blake can think about is the moment of respite from the metallic rotten cheese smell. Over 5 hours of nothing but this was wiping her memory of what fresh air smelled like.

4 am. 

She’s so tired. In a moment of pure  _ fuck it _ , one she hadn’t had in a long, long time, Blake stands up and lifts herself into the top bunk. The second her whole body is up and she’s about to lay down, Yang shifts to look in her direction, slowly opening one eye.

_ Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck oh no get down. _

“Blake?” she whispers, and Blake considers going down and letting Yang think that this was all just a dream. Before she can, though, Yang’s up on her elbow, looking at her all concerned and soft, and there isn’t a world where she can just leave. 

“H-Hey,” she whispers back.

“Everything okay?”

She swallows, looking down. 

“I can’t sleep.”

A moment of silence, Yang probably needing to gather together her two sleeping braincells, as Blake regrets every single thing she’d done that night to lead to this.

Finally, Yang shuffles back a little and tugs the blanket out from under Blake, before holding it up and open.

“You need a hug?”

She didn’t leap into the covers. Absolutely not. But when it was offered, she… accepted the offer. With enthusiasm. Very quiet enthusiasm, as it was still 4 in the morning and she was starting to feel sick from the stench of old blood, and if she woke up Weiss by either creaking the bed or vomiting all over the place, their room would become a murder scene very quickly.

The second that Yang closed the blanket around her, the stench faded. All that was left was the clean, warm smell of the covers and the body that lay next to her. She snuggles into Yang’s side, breathing in deeply for the first time in hours, and relishes the lack of blood smell. Already, her eyelids start drooping closed, and before she finally falls asleep, something brushes the base of her bow and whispers, “Goodnight, Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make it not humorous. i really tried.
> 
> anyway it's 2:30 so i gave it to blake and then gave her cuddles. as you do.


End file.
